If you build it they will come
by Malice Slashlover
Summary: M rated. Entry for ummmm, a competition I can't name or describe as FF has been deleting M rated stories, just read review but if you don't like it, just click the X ...and ummmm know that I'm sorry I had to delete the original summary, and the original title too.


**Title:**If You Build It, They Will Cum

Entry for the twikinkfest  
>See the other entries at twikinkfest (dot) tumblr (dot )com<p>

**Prompt:** Object insertion. Young Mike Newton loves to wank with something up his ass. Sadly, he doesn't have access to real sex toys so he finds things to use around the house (a candle, vegetables, a broom handle, for example). Up to the author if things go too far & this turns into an after-school special about putting things in your ass, but at least make it good for the poor boy for a little while. Prefer Mike, but Seth or any non-Cullen will do. Crack!fic encouraged, but not required!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning:<strong> See prompt and both a/n :p  
><strong>Thanks: <strong>Delphius FanFic and Prassacut for pre reading and sue273 for your talented beta skills.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN:** I am not advising anyone to follow my instructions in this fic. Please **do not **try to make one yourself! A proper bought plug or vibrator with a flared base will be far superior and a hell of a lot safer. If you are in Mike's situation and cannot access a shop or buy online, please PM me and instead of writing my ideas here in my a/n, I will reply with some suggestions for how to buy a safer one.

* * *

><p>It's not the first time I've done this. Not by any means. By now I know exactly what I like, and what feels good. I only wish I had some real toys to play with but the meagre wage I earn from my job at my parents' camping store barely covers the cost of my cigarettes for the week. Luckily, there are some perks to being the heir to Newton's Outfitters. I now have quite a collection of makeshift toys, most pilfered from work. To me, many everyday objects are infused with sex. Most of the time it didn't need to be anything big, it just needed to be <em>something.<em>

I lay back on my bed panting, my spent cock still in my hand. The sensations overwhelm me and my ass clamps around the plug, then my muscles flutter as every bodily instinct screams at me to remove it. I have a game with myself though; after each time I cum, I try to leave it in a little longer. The first time I had to remove it right away but now I am able to leave it inserted and ride out my orgasm.

That had been one hell of a wank. I could still hear moans and groans coming from my computer and quickly shut the lid. Rolling over with a satisfied smile, I drift into a peaceful sleep.

Waking up abruptly to the buzzing of my alarm, I roll onto my back, my breath hitching as I realize I have managed to sleep through the night with my makeshift plug still inserted. My cock is already hard, but it twitches at the realization. Biting my lip, I decide I have enough time for a quick jerk off before I shower and get ready for school.

My right hand grasps my dick and I glide it up my shaft, applying just enough pressure to tease myself as I wriggle into a more comfortable position. Knees up and feet planted on the mattress, my left hand snakes under my leg as I touch the handle. My breath hitches, and my right hand grasps my cock more firmly, giving a gentle squeeze before I really start stroking myself.

Slowly, I pull the screwdriver out a little way. Overnight, the lube has dried somewhat and I swear under my breath as I realize I will need to add more. Turning my head, I see the bottle on my bedside table. Gently, I slide the handle out, my muscles spasm and my dick twitches as it finally leaves my body.

I look at the screwdriver handle, marvelling how deeply I had had it inserted as I twist it this way and that. Perhaps I will need to use something different as it seems a little unclean now. I sigh and sit up. Looking into the box, the large tent peg catches my eye. It was one of my first toys. Solid steel, perhaps a quarter inch or more in diameter and seven inches long. One end is smooth but the other is bent into a small V. Now that I have been playing with anal toys a while, I find this one to be better for sleeping with. The bend guarantees it won't ride up during the night, plus it is not thick enough to be really enjoyable for anything else.

The fat pillar candle I had whittled down is always fun. If I didn't fear it would warp from my body heat, I would try sleeping with it overnight. I opt for that one, and take a condom from the box too. Opening the foil, I glide it over the bulbous wax. I'd spent a whole evening carving this into the shape of a butt plug, complete with a flared base that I had seen online. I know from experience it is best used with a condom.

After coating the makeshift plug with lube and wiping the excess on my cock, I put the bottle away. Settling back into my previous position, I tease along the crack of my ass with the latex covered candle, pumping my cock with my hand as I slowly push the plug in a little way. Sucking in a breath, I feel my face heat up as my muscles accept the intrusion. My cock twitches as I stroke it, twisting my wrist slightly as I tug the skin over the head. I slide the plug out and back in, angling it so it prods some spot inside me that nearly has me seeing stars.

Plunging the candle in as far as I dare, my ass muscles do the rest, sucking the plug into place as I relax. My hips raise of their own accord and my hand strokes faster and faster until I'm overcome with the feeling and release all over my stomach and hand. The first time I tried this after wanking, I found it a bit of a challenge, but now I am used to it. I leave the candle where it is.

I know I have to shower though; it is a school day. Sitting up, I reach for my discarded t-shirt, wiping the cum from my stomach and hand. I slowly get off the bed, taking the towel from the hook behind my door and pad across the hallway to the shower.

My belly flutters as I walk with jelly legs; the plug is still being held in place snugly by my anal muscles. Once the door is safely shut behind me, I look in the mirror. My face is flushed, my longer hair (I've been growing it out since I heard Edward mention he likes longer hair on guys) tucked behind one ear. Slowly, I turn my back to the mirror and peer over my shoulder. My makeshift plug is nestled between my cheeks so I can't even see it, but I know it's there; the butterflies in my stomach alone tell me that. Bending over I can now make out the bulge.

With a sigh, I tear off some toilet paper, remove the large plug and the condom before sitting it safely on the paper. I use the toilet and start the shower. Smiling, I am still rather proud of the fact that I managed to sleep plugged last night.

Once I'm clean, I step out and dry off. A quick shave and I'm ready. Carefully stashing the plug in my rolled up sleep pants, I pad back to my room. I feel like something is missing as I dress for school. Not for the first time I wish I could buy a proper plug. If only there was a way. There's no sex shop in our little town of Forks. When I googled I found the nearest one was in the outskirts of Seattle and I am planning on a visit as soon as I'm able, which won't be for over a month when school breaks for the holidays. If only my nosy cousin Bree didn't work at the post office here in Forks, I would risk sending for one by mail order, not that I had a credit card. I had thought hard about how to get one, but each plan came to a dead end for one reason or another.

It didn't even have to be something big. As long as there was something in my ass, I was happy. My first toys had all been tiny. The end of an old toothbrush, a small carrot, a pencil, but none of them I could leave in for very long as they didn't have flared bases. I didn't have to do much research to come to that conclusion. Just the thought of the embarrassment a trip to Forks hospital to have Edward's dad remove...whatever... from my ass, was enough to deter me.

Sighing, I picked up my bag and made my way to the kitchen, resigned to another day of school. I perked up when I realized I had an after school shift today. Maybe I would find something new to use.

The school day was boring, as usual. My only joy was gym class as I got to peek at my classmates in the changing room. Jasper Whitlock sure was hung and Tyler had a conversation with Edward while in my direct line of sight, so I got a nice long look at his nice long package too. My mind kept drifting to work as I mentally scanned the shelves for any items that would be suitable for my new hobby.

I headed straight to the store as soon as the bell rang, keen to find something new, anything that I could try to keep in that had a flared base. Kicking my school bag under the counter by the till, I grabbed my Newton's T-shirt with embroidered nametag, donning it as I made my way to the hardware section. I nodded at my father, telling him I was going to tidy the shelves as I passed him.

Funny how things can be right in front of you but you never see them. The first thing my eyes landed on today was something I had never focused on before. Tow balls. We had a variety of sizes in stock, as caravanning was very popular with tourists. My face heated up as I noticed their shape and how similar they looked to some sex toys I'd seen. Yes, I had to try one. I scanned the different types, my eyes settling on the smallest chrome one. It was beautiful, and it flared out where it attached to the nut and bolt so it had a makeshift flared base. I knew I had to have it.

My shift passed slowly as I debated how to steal the item. I had to wait until my Dad was busy with a customer in the far aisle and not serving at the register, as I had to take my new plug from the shelf and quickly stow it in my bag. I had my opportunity about half an hour before my shift ended and I grabbed a large tent peg I'd been eyeing too. This one was even thicker than my favorite toy, but with the same shape. I just knew it would become my favorite sleeping buddy, but I hoped the tow ball would be suitable for me to wear outside the house. I _needed _something to wear outside the house.

The last thirty minutes seemed to crawl by as I idly swept the aisles and rang up purchases for a few customers. My eyes kept drifting to my school bag and what I knew was inside it. Finally, finally, it was five thirty and my dad nodded at me to put the closed sign on the door. I waited impatiently for him to stow the cash drawer and lock up, all the while growing more excited about my new toy. Eventually, he shut the door behind us and we drove home.

Mom had dinner waiting when we entered the house. Although it smelled delicious, I was so anxious to get up to my room that I hardly paid my meal any attention. My parents asked all sorts of questions about school and exams for which I mumbled replies between mouthfuls of food. All a while, my eyes darted to my school bag, the thought of my new toys making my answers brief and non-committal. Finally, I gave the excuse of homework to do and took the stairs two at a time making it up to my room in record time.

Opening my school bag, I took out the sealed package and studied the silver ball inside. It was heavy. I couldn't wait until bedtime to try it out so I took the scissors from my desk drawer and cut the packet open. The metal felt cool under my fingertips, cool and smooth. My cock twitched in anticipation. Tossing the empty plastic aside, I stood and tucked the tow ball into my pocket, heading to the bathroom to wash it thoroughly.

After drying it on the hand towel, I used the toilet and pulled out my douche kit. It hadn't been as difficult as I'd expected to buy one at the pharmacy as the new girl who had just started work there was from the Reservation and didn't mix with the town. I had simply marched in, red faced I might add, quietly explained to her that Dr Gerandy had advised me to purchase a kit, and walked out not five minutes later with the added bonus of two bottles of lube. I was quite happy with my quick thinking as I had been making do with cooking oil, but was excited to try proper lube for the first time.

Once I was ready, I quietly walked back to my room. I decided to warm up by playing with some of my smaller toys, stretching myself in preparation for the largest item I have ever tried. When I could take it no longer, I spread some lube over the tow ball and slowly pushed it inside. I groaned as it stretched me wider than I'd ever been stretched. Hissing, I persisted, as hopefully one day I would have the real thing in my ass and not some toy. Before that time came, I wanted to be ready.

Soon my new toy was in place, my stomach fluttered as my ass clamped around it. I sat up. I just felt so ... full. I had to see myself in the mirror; sliding off the bed gingerly, I clenched my cheeks once I stood. The tow ball was heavy, and being so short and round, I wondered if it would fall out somehow. Relaxing slightly, I realized it didn't move, although it still felt as though it might and I walked to the mirror, turning and looking over my shoulder as I bent. I parted my cheeks with my hands and there it was – bright, shiny chrome protruding from my ass.

I decided I would try to sleep with it in tonight. It was by far my widest toy yet, second only to the blue flashlight I occasionally slept with. If I could make it through the night, I hoped to try going plugged for some of my weekend too.

Lying back on my bed, I took my cock in my hand, stroking as I fantasized about going to school plugged and Edward catching me alone in the changing rooms of the gym. Imagining his gasp when he saw me jerking off; he would stalk towards me telling me that he wanted to watch me cum. He'd stroke my cock as he removed the plug and plunged inside me, fucking me hard and fast against the shower wall. My fantasy had me cumming with force as my ass clamped around the tow ball. My orgasm seemed to go on longer than usual and it took all my willpower not to remove the tow ball. When I was finally able, I cleaned up with the wipes I kept under my bed for such moments, flipped onto my side and tried to fall asleep.

I woke several times in the night, eventually removing my plug around 5am and drifting back into a deep sleep.

When my alarm rang out at 7am, I groggily swatted the off button and rolled onto my back. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to make it through the whole night plugged. I guess I just wasn't used to the shape and the weight of the tow ball. I decided there had to be a better way.

Firing up my computer, I contemplated what to search. "How to make a butt plug" was the obvious choice. I clicked the first link and there was the answer to my prayers. I printed out the page and studied the things I would need to make it. I already had several thick pillar candles that I'd bought when I carved my other plug. That part was going to be easy, but making the mold looked more complicated.

The hardest thing was going to be accessing aquarium silicone or medical silicone to use for the actual plug. I already had some powdered plaster left over from an art project I'd done last year, so that wouldn't be a problem. The medical silicone sounded a safer choice but how would I access that in a small town like Forks? I do own a small fish tank so maybe I could claim that it needed repairs. Yes, it would have to be aquarium silicone, as I knew we stocked it in the hardware section of my father's store.

Thursday afternoon I had another shift at work. I debated actually paying for the aquarium silicone but decided there would be too many questions from my father, so once again I pilfered it. I knew I should feel guilty about it, but really, I couldn't give a shit. It's not as if my father did me any favors. I was treated exactly like any other employee and perhaps even worse, considering the unpaid overtime I usually ended up doing while waiting for him to lock up each evening. After I clocked off, he usually had me restocking shelves or something until the very last moment when he was ready to leave the store.

I spent the better half of my Friday evening and all the next morning whittling the fat pillar candle into the shape of the plug shown on my computer, paying special attention to getting it nice and smooth. I mixed the plaster to the directions on the packet, placed the carved candle, balanced delicately on pins, in a cut-off two litre juice bottle and poured the mixture in slowly, tapping the sides to remove any air bubbles. Now I just had to wait for it to set. I actually did do a little study while I waited, although I was so wound up I couldn't concentrate much.

My parents thought I was studying for midyear exams and knocked on my door around 6pm Saturday evening to say goodnight. They were going to dinner and a show in Port Angeles so I knew I'd have the house to myself for the rest of the night. As soon as the car left the driveway, I sprinted to the kitchen and turned the oven on. Placing a casserole dish on the rack, I turned the mold upside down and propped it up on some smooth pebbles I'd gathered from the garden. Now all I had to do was wait.

An hour later, I noticed the strong candle wax smell, and shut the kitchen door, opening all the windows and the door to the garden in the hopes that it would air out by the time they got home. I had purchased a few spare candles, so had the idea to light one and place it on the kitchen bench to cover my tracks.

I checked the oven periodically and at one stage, managed to remove the wick. Finally, the mold was clear of residue and I turned the oven off, removing the casserole dish carefully using the oven mitts. I set it on the bench and took my prize to the porch to cool. Removing the candle wax from my mother's dish proved difficult, but eventually it was clean. The mold was still too warm though, so I carried it upstairs and set it on my windowsill instead.

By the next morning, it had completely cooled and I could finish my mission. I let the silicone drizzle slowly from the corking gun into the mold, taking care to keep tapping the sides, as I wanted my final product to be flawless.

By Sunday night, it was firm but pliant to the touch, and I was ready to chisel away at the plaster. Spreading a sheet of newspaper over my desk, I began to chip away at it. I grew more and more excited as my new plug was revealed to me. Finally, I was able to lift it away from the crumbled plaster and I excitedly rushed it to my bathroom to rinse off the remnants. Turning it under the spray of water, I marvelled at my ingenuity. Quite possibly this would become my favorite toy and I couldn't wait to try it out.

Pulling the lube from my pocket, I undid my jeans and let them fall to the floor. Squirting a generous amount on the plug, I then reached behind and slowly removed the tow ball, placing it in the sink. I teased my hole with my new plug, and then slowly inserted it, loving the feeling of it going in deeper and wider than any of my other toys. The tow ball had been fun, but it simply stretched me and didn't have any depth, plus it was heavier than my new creation and I wasn't sure about leaving the house in it, but this...this I could do.

I took my twitching cock in my hand and watched myself in the mirror as I jerked off. Gazing at my dick in the reflection of the glass, I reached behind to play with the plug; pulling it out a little and feeling it suck back in. My breath came in gasps as I slid my thumb over the head of my cock on each upstroke. My ass clenched around the plug as I groaned at the overwhelming sensations. I knew I wouldn't last long, it felt too good with my ass filled as I jerked off. Placing my left hand on the counter, I stood on my toes and came in spurts onto my tow ball in the sink.

Once again, I had an overwhelming need to remove the plug but I rode it out, gasping for breath as my spent cock twitched and my eyes squeezed shut. When I was finally able to move, I washed the tow ball thoroughly with soap and made sure my cum had been swished down the drain. Pulling up my jeans, I did up the fly and ran my hand over my ass, turning to see my reflection from over my shoulder. I couldn't see an outline, but I could feel the plug both from my hand and internally. Giving it one last tap, I put the tow ball back in my pocket and made my way back across the hall to my room.

Sitting at my desk, I felt the pressure internally as the plug was pushed in a new way. I wrapped up the loose plaster, moving as much as possible to feel the sensations the plug created. Tossing the newspaper in the wastepaper basket, I contemplated going to bed. It was too early though. My dilemma was solved when there was a knock at my bedroom door and my mother opened it a crack.

"Michael, would you mind taking the dog for a walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed. "I'll be down in a few."

"Okay. Oh and by the way what was that awful smell in the kitchen? Please don't burn candles in there anymore. Why on earth did you light a candle?"

"Oh, that. Umm, I just thought it would be, um...nice." Mum shook her head at me as she left and I winced at my flimsy non-excuse.

Taking a deep breath, I stood. It was now or never - time to test my endurance and see if I could walk the streets for fifteen or twenty minutes plugged.

Taking Jessie's leash from the hook by the backdoor, I whistled for her. She came running up to me, skipping at my heels and yapping. That bitch never shut up. I will never know what my mother was thinking buying the dumb poodle, and Jessica is no name for a dog.

We headed around the back of the house, through the side gate and out into the street. We walked a few blocks and each step I took I was aware of the plug. I'm sure my face was flushed but I know it wasn't from the walk; it was the sensations the plug was causing by rubbing against my prostate with each step. I had to stop at one stage, leaning against a fence as I tried to calm down. Maybe it was a stupid idea to try such a long walk for my first attempt. With a light tug on Jessie's leash, I guided her around the corner and we headed back home.

I removed Jessie's leash and hung it back on its hook as I glanced at the clock in the kitchen. Ten minutes. I had done it. I decided I would try to build up to longer and longer periods wearing my plug. It was one thing to wear one to sleep with, or just in the privacy of my bedroom, but quite another to go out in public and maybe even interact with people.

Calling out a goodnight to my folks, I climbed the stairs and entered my room. I stripped off my clothes and fell into bed with a grin. So far, this was the best toy I had but as I drifted to sleep, my cock in my hand, I contemplated what else I could cook up tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN:** I feel obliged to repeat that under no circumstances am I advocating anyone to follow my instructions in this fic. Please **do not **try to make one yourself! A proper store bought plug or vibrator will be far superior and a hell of a lot safer. If you are in Mike's situation and cannot access a shop or buy online, please PM me and instead of writing my ideas here in my a/n, I will reply with some suggestions for how to buy a safer one! I am not a doctor but I presume that aquarium silicone has not been approved for use as a sex toy :D

An added note is that it is extremely important that any anal toys have a flared base so they cannot ride up inside the body. Any store-bought plug will conform to certain safety standards including this one. I guarantee that you don't want to take a trip to the emergency room to have a homemade toy that doesn't have a flared base removed! Ok, rant over... I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
